My fake wedding :Natsu Dragneel
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: "Aku pilih Natsu"kata Lucy. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk berpura - pura menjadi Tunanganku"kata Natsu. , Awalnya mereka berpura - pura tapi siapa sangka mereka saling jatuh cinta. Baca My fake wedding : Prologue dulu untuk tau cerita dari awal
1. Chapter 1

**I not Own Fairy Tail**

**Maaf kalo Natsu atau Sting rada OOC **

**Chapter 1/10 .Setelah Natsu selesai. aku bakalan bikin Gray. **

**Ps: Jelall and Siegrain kembar **

* * *

My Fake Wedding:

Natsu Dragneel

Lucy Pov.

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bingung atas pilihan yang harus dibuatnya. "Aku pilih Natsu"kata Lucy membuat yang lain kaget. "Yeah, Terima kasih Lucy" respon Natsu riang.

"Oi Otak api, kenapa dia memilihmu?" kata Gray

"Belum pernah ada wanita yang menolakku"komentar Siegrain yang sekarang beremo-ria di pojok ruangan.

"Selamat Natsu," jawab Rogue singkat.

"Natsu ya" komentar Laxus.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu Natsu-san?"tanya Lucy.

"Panggil aku Natsu saja Lucy. Aku butuh kamu untuk berpura – pura menjadi istriku" kata Natsu singkat.

"APA?" teriak Lucy shock dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Tenang Lucy"kata Laxus berusaha menenangkan Lucy.

"Jadi begini, ibuku masuk rumah sakit dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan tunanganku. Ayahku juga ingin sebelum aku meneruskan perusahaannya,ia ingin aku memiliki pasangan" Jelas Natsu dengan nada santai. Lucy hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. "Ah iya bagaimana kabar bibi Gradine?"tanya Rogue.

"Kata dokter, tidak terlalu baik"jawab Natsu lemah. Terlihat terlalu depresi menurut pandangan Lucy.

"Baik Natsu, aku akan membantumu"kata Lucy tiba – tiba. Mendengar itu senyuman khas Natsu pun mengembang dibibir Natsu. "Terima kasih Luce"kata Natsu.

"Luce?"tanya Lucy bingung.

"Itu nama panggilanmu"balas Natsu.

"Oh, tapi kenapa Rogue bisa kenal dengan Gradine?"Tanya Lucy

"Aku dan Natsu bisa dibilang kerabat"jawab Rogue.

"Lucy,kau mau minum apa ?"tawar Laxus.

"Aku tidak minum Laxus, tapi jika ada Lemonade Water aku mau"jawab Lucy.

"Lucy kau tinggal di apartemenku ya "kata Natsu.

"Kenapa?"tanya Lucy.

"Karena kita tunangan dan karena kau dari luar kota"jawab Natsu.

"Baik. Tapi dengan satu syarat" kata Lucy.

"Apa syaratnya?"tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Jangan protest jika aku melakukan sesuatu di apartemenmu"kata Lucy. "Deal"balas Natsu.

Tak selang berapa lama,minuman pesanan Lucy datang."Mari kita bersulang untuk pasangan baru kita"kata Laxus sambil mengedipkan mata pada Natsu dan Lucy membuat keduanya salah tingkah. "Semoga kau tidak kerepotan Lucy"kata Gray yang menghabiskan minumannya.

"Apa maksudmu tukang es?"kata Natsu

"Gray kemana bajumu?"tanya Lucy.

"Gahhhhh,kapan ini terjadi"kata Gray panik dan mencari kaosnya,sementara Lucy memandangnya bingung."Jangan kaget memiliki kebiasaan,ia bisa tanpa sadar melepas bajunya."Jelas Jellal membuat Lucy ber ooo- ria .

"Hy Luce, apa perkerjaanmu?"tanya Natsu

"Aku penulis"jawab Lucy.

"Sebenarnya Natsu novelist dengan nama pena Luca Heart"kata Laxus membuat seluruh yang mendengarnya kaget termasuk Mirajane.

"Lucy kau pengarang yang mengarang The Mitologi of Fairy Tail?"kata Mirajane tidak percaya sementara Lucy hanya menunduk menahan malu.

"Hehehe iya"kata Lucy dengan wajah semakin memerah.

"Kamu benar – benar berbakat"komentar mereka semua jadi membicarakan perkerjaan mereka masing – masing.

"Lucy, kau kenal Erza Scarlet?"tanya Jelall.

"Ya,dia editorku. Jellal-kun kau kenal dia?"jawab Lucy.

"Ya begitulah"kata Jelall seadanya.

Hari semakin malam,Natsu pun mengajak Lucy untuk ke apartemennya. "Natsu, kapan kita bertemu dengan keluargamu?"tanya Lucy, saat mereka berada di dalam mobil yang di setir Natsu.

"Besok pagi"jawab Natsu yang masih berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang didepannya.

"Secepat itu?"komentar Lucy yang sekarang menjadi bisa menbaca pikiran Lucy, Natsu meremas tangan kanan Lucy mencoba menenangkanya." Jangan gugup Lucy, aku hanya minta kamu untu berakting selebihnya biar aku yang urus"kata Natsu.

"Aku percaya kamu Natsu"kata Lucy yang mulai merasa tenang dan hangat ketika tangan Natsu mengenggam tangannya.

Setelah setengah jam, perjalanan dari bar menuju gedung apartemen Lucy. "Kita sudah sampai Lucy"kata Natsu yang membuka pintu mobil Lucy."Waa, kau memilih Apartemen di dekat gunung?"komentar Lucy.

"Yups, itu sangat ku bawakan kopermu"kata Natsu.

"Eh, biar aku saja."balas Lucy yang mengambil kopernya dari tangan Natsu.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengangkat benda berat Luce"kata Natsu yang mengambil kembali koper Lucy dan mengandeng tangan Lucy memasuki gedung.

"_Kenapa jantung berdetak kencang?"pikir Lucy bingung._

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar apartemen Nat_su._ Lucy hanya ia menahan malu juga karena berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak diatas kecepatan normal. _"kalau detak jantungku begini terus, aku harus mencari jantung baru" Pikir Lucy._

"Luce,Lucy,Lucy"panggilan Natsu membuyarkan lamunan Lucy. "Oh ada apa Natsu"jawab Lucy yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Natsu.

"Eh tidak ada"jawab Lucy dengan senyum dipaksakan. Natsu tersenyum tahu Lucy berbohong dan ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja.

"Nah Lucy selamat datang di apartemenku Luce"kata Natsu yang membuka pintu lebar – lebar, namun yang dilihat membuat mata Lucy melebar adalah apartemen Natsu super duper berantakan. Sampah dimana – mana. Piring – piring kotor yang tidak dicuci berhari – hari. Lucy pun sempat berpikir, bagaimana bisa Natsu hidup ditumpukan sampah ini.

"Maaf kalau agak berantakan Lucy"kata Natsu.

"INI YANG KAMU BILANG AGAK! Tetap ditempatmu, aku akan membersihkan tempat ini"kata Lucy dengan aura kematiannya.

"Aye"kata Natsu yang sedikit ketakutakan melihat Lucy mengeluarkan aura seperti itu.

Akhirnya, setelah satu jam Lucy berjuang membersihkan apartemen Natsu yang penuh dengan sampah tidak berguna,ia selesai membuat apartemen Natsu kembali bersinar. Desain apartemen Natsu didominasi dengan warna merah dan hitam .

"Hei Lucy,kenalkan ini kucing peliharaanku Happy"kata Natsu pada Lucy yang sedang kelelahan. Ditangan kiri Natsu terdapat kucing dengan bulu berwarna biru. "Huh? Waaahh lucunya. Boleh aku mengendongnya ?"tanya Lucy ceria.

"Tentu saja Lucy"kata Natsu sambil memberikan Happy pada Lucy. Lucy pun membiarkan Happy bermain dipangkuannya. "Er Lucy jujur disini hanya ada satu kamar tidur "kata Natsu.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa, Natsu"kata Lucy.

"Kenapa tidak tidur bersama saja?"usul Natsu.

"Tidak"tolak Lucy.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa – apa Luce"kata Natsu.

"Tidak"kata Lucy tegas.

"Kalau begitu,biar aku tidur di sofa Lucy"kata Natsu dengan nada pun membawa koper Lucy menuju kamarnya. "Lucy, aku mandi duluan"kata Natsu sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Lucy berjalan mendekati meja pajangan yang berisi foto – foto. Di foto tersebut terlihat Natsu berfoto bersama gadis kecil berambut biru,terkadang juga bersama seorang pria dengan rambut merah dan wanita dengan rambut biru. Ada juga foto Natsu bersama happy atau Natsu dengan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan pirang. Lucy juga melihat foto Natsu sewaktu ia masih bayi. _"Sangat menggemaskan" kata Lucy dalam hati. _

Lucy mendekati kulkas dan memeriksa stock makanan yang disimpan Natsu. Isi kulkas Natsu kebanyakan adalah makan beku dan berbagai macam jenis saus sambal._"Ia menyukai makanan pedas ya"kata Lucy bersweat drop – ria. _

"Apa yang kau cari Lucy?"tanya Natsu. Lucy pun membalikkan badan dan wajah Lucy merah semerah- merahnya. Natsu berdiri dihadapannya dengan bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan otot –otot dadanya ditambah rambutnya yang basah menambah keseksian Natsu. _"Sial,kenapa Natsu bisa sangat Hot"maki Lucy dalam hati._ "Kau sakit Lucy? Wajah memerah"kata Natsu. Wajah Lucy semakin memerah karena Natsu menempelkan keningnya di kening Lucy. "Aku baik – baik saja"kata Lucy sambil mendorong badan Natsu. Lucy kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar Aneh"kata Natsu setelah Lucy ke kamar mengambil botol air mineral di kulkas dan meminumnya.

Sementara itu, Dikamar mandi Lucy berfikir apakah pilihannya tepat memilih Natsu. Sedikit yang Lucy tahu bahwa pilihannya akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya.

Keesokaan harinya,

Lucy merasa gugup. Berulang kali ia merapikan pakaiannya. Hari ini ia dan Natsu akan memulai sandiwara mereka sebagai pasangan. "Jangan gugup Lucy"kata Natsu yang hari itu memakai kaos merah dipadu dengan celana Jeans berwarna Lucy mengenakan gaun berwarna pink dengan lengan panjang dipadu dengan sepatu flat berwarna sama.

"Kamu siap Luce ?"tanya Natsu sebelum mereka turun dari mobil. "Sebentar Natsu"kata Lucy. Lucy mengambil nafas dalam – dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku siap "kata Lucy yang sudah membuka matanya. Natsu pun membuka pintu mobilnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kamar dimana ibu Natsu dirawat. "Lucy ibuku mungkin sangat tegas tapi dia baik"kata Natsu.

"Semua ibu di dunia ini seperti itu Natsu" balas Lucy sambil tersenyum ceria membuat wajah Natsu memerah.

"Kau manis kalau tersenyum Lucy"puji Natsu.

"Hah? "respon Lucy.

"Ayo kita masuk Lucy"ajak Natsu sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Di dalam kamar, ada Seorang pria berambut merah dan seorang gadis kecil yang dilihatnya difoto kemarin. Lucy juga melihat seorang wanita di tempat tidur.

"Pagi Ayah dan ibu"salam Natsu.

"Pagi – pagi sekali kau datang" komentar Igneel.

"Hmm? Oni-chan siapa gadis ini"Tanya Gadis berambut biru polos.

"Oh iya aku lupa, ayah,ibu,dan Wendy, kenalkan ini Lucy Heartfilia tunanganku"kata Natsu memperkenalkan Lucy.

"Halo Aku Lucy Hearthilia"sapa Lucy.

"Oh my, Natsu tidak pernah bilang memiliki gadis secantik ini. Namaku Gradine"kata Gradine.

"Putra ku sudah dewasa, selamat datang Lucy"kata Igneel.

"Lucy- nee, Namaku Wendy. Salam kenal"kata Wendy.

"Halo Wendy"salam Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Natsu, Keadaan ibumu sudah semakin. Dua hari lagi ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kesembuhan Gradine juga untuk merayakan pertunangan kalian"kata Igneel penuh semangat. Natsu mengangguk tanda setuju.

Tiba – tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda seusia Natsu dan berambut pirang. "Bibi Gradine, apa kabar?"kata Pemuda itu yang langsung menyerahkan buah – buahan pada Gradine.

"Sting aku baik – baik saja"kata Gradine riang.

"Sting, kenalkan ini Lucy tunangan Natsu"kata Igneel bersemangat. Sting melihat Lucy seperti melihat bidadri yang turun dari langit. "Halo aku Lucy"sapa Lucy sopan.

"Aku Sting Euclife. Sepupu jauh Natsu dan teman dekat Rogue"kata Sting memperkenalkan diri .

"Sting dan Lucy kalian bisa tunggu diluar? Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan"kata Gradine.

Lucy mengangguk. Ia dan Sting pun menunggu di depan kamar. "Hey pirang. Bagaimana bisa kau bertunangan dengan Natsu.

"Jangan panggil aku pirang kalau kamu pirang pertanyaanmu kenapa tidak tanya langsung pada Natsu?"kata Lucy.

"Aku merasa aneh saja. Natsu adalah tipe yang tidak terlalu peka terhadap hubungan asrama. Kamu seharusnya bersamaku"kata Sting dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Maaf? Natsu mungkin tidak peka,namun dia adalah orang yang kupilih. "Kata Lucy tegas sambil kembali masuk ke dalam kamar pasien. Lucy berpikir sebaiknya ia berada didekat Natsu.

"Lucy seharusnya bersamaku"Bisik Sting yang tersenyuM licik. Sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah sakit .


	2. Chapter 2

** Discalimer: I 'm Not own Ft**

* * *

My Fake Wedding: Natsu Dragneel

Chapter 2

Setelah bertemu dengan keluarganya Natsu, Lucy dan Natsu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Lightning Strike di perjalanan Natsu terlihat sangat bahagia. "Nee Natsu, kau senang karena ibumu sudah sembuh?" tanya pun tersenyum. "Lucy besok sepulang aku kerja kita cari gaun pesta untukmu ya"kata Natsu.

"Terserah kau saja, Natsu"jawab Lucy. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Natsu memakirkan mobilnya didekat bar dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Lucy. Kedua pasangan itu bergandengan tangan memasuki bar. Di dalam bar, terlihat Laxus sedang bersama Mirajane mendikusikan sesuatu. Selain itu, Rogue sedang berbicara dengan Sting. "Halo guys,"sapa Natsu.

"Hai,apa kabar kalian berdua?" sapa Laxus.

"Kabarku dan Natsu baik – baik saja"jawab Lucy.

"Hahahah Natsu tidak menyusahkanmu'kan Lucy?" tanya Laxus lagi.

"Hey, Laxus apa maksudmu?" Protest Natsu membuat Lucy tertawa kecil. Tiba – tiba saja sepasang lengan memeluk Lucy dari belakang,"Halo Lucy,kita bertemu lagi"kata orang dibelakang Lucy yang ternyata adalah Sting.

"Lepaskan dia ,Sting"kata Natsu dengan nada yang sangat serius. Tangan kanan Natsu menarik lengan Lucy sangat kuat sehingga mau tidak mau Sting melepaskan pelukannya pada Lucy, sementara Lucy berada dipelukan Natsu. "Huh?Natsu kau bisa cemburu ternyata" ejek Sting.

"Sting aku sarankan kau menjauhi Lucy, dia tunanganku"kata Natsu dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah juga ia menatap Sting dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Natsu sudah membunuh Sting dari tadi. "Natsu, kita pulang saja ya. Aku capek" ajak Lucy berusaha menghindari perselisihan yang seharusnya bisa dihindari.

Natsu melihat Lucy sekilas dan mengangguk. "Laxus, kami berdua pulang dulu" pamit Natsu. Yang direspon anggukan kepala dari Laxus. Natsu dan Lucy pun pulang menuju apartemen Natsu.

"Natsu, kenapa kau sangat marah?" tanya Lucy mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Natsu menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Ia tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Di dalam otak Natsu, ia sendiri juga heran kenapa ia bisa semarah itu ketika Sting memeluk Lucy tadi.

Satu hal yang dipelajari Lucy, dari kejadian tadi adalah Natsu adalah tipe orang yang jika marah maka ia akan memacu kendaraannya dengan cepat alias ngebut. Seperti yang dilakukan Natsu sekarang. Lucy sangat sangat berterima kasih pada editornya Erza Scarlet yang beberapa kali mengajaknya mengikuti balap mobil liar, sehingga ia tidak terlalu kaget.

Natsu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung apartemennya. "Lucy masuklah dulu,aku akan memakirkan mobil"kata Natsu pelan.

"Kau yakin?"tanya Lucy.

"Yakin Luce"jawab Natsu tanpa melihat Lucy. Lucy pun menuruti permintaan Natsu, walaupun ia ragu – ragu untuk meninggalkan Natsu sendirian.

Di dalam apartemen Natsu, Lucy segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia memutuskan memasak sesuatu untuk Natsu dan dirinya, karena mereka berdua belum makan malam. Lucy pun mulai mengeluarkan bahan – bahan makanan beku yang ia bisa masak ulang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasak Spagetti super pedas. Dengan cekatan Lucy, mulai memasak.

Sementara itu, Natsu memasuki apartemennya diam – diam. Dari pintu masuk ia bisa melihat Lucy sedang memasak didapur. _"Lucy benar – benar manis"kata Natsu yang masih memandang Lucy dari belakang._

"Masak apa?" tanya Natsu membuat Lucy terkejut. "Jangan mengejutkan aku Natsu" kata Lucy kesal dan mengelembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Heheheh, Maafkan aku Luce" kata Natsu memasang wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Aku masak spaghetti saus pedas" jawab Lucy. "Benarkah? Asik"kata Natsu seperti anak kecil."Mandilah dulu, setelah selesai kau mandi pasti makanannya sudah matang"kata Lucy.

"Kalau seperti ini,rasanya kita seperti pasangan suami istri yang sesungguhnya "komentar Natsu sambil menuju kamar mandi,sedangkan wajah Lucy memerah.

Seusai Natsu dan Lucy makan malam bersama layaknya pasangan yang sudah menikah. Natsu merasa nyaman bersama Lucy.

Keesokan harinya, Lucy terbangun dengan perasaan kaget. Pasalnya, Natsu tidur disebelahnya dan bertelanjang dada. Jantung Lucy berdetak lebih cepat dan wajah memerah. Untungnya Lucy masih memakai piyamanya. " Tidak terjadi apa – apa" kata Lucy berulang – ulang layak sebuah mantera. Dengan hati – hati dan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara,Lucy turun dari tempat tidur dan segera berangkat mandi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi saat Natsu bangun. "Pagi Lucy" sapa Natsu yang mendapati Lucy berada di dapur menyiapkan makanan. "Pagi Natsu, mandi dan kita bisa makan bersama"kata Lucy ceria. Natsu hanya bisa tersenyum. _"Jadi ini rasanya punya istri" Pikir Natsu._ Ia pun menuju kamar mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian, Natsu selesai mandi juga selesai berpakaian. Hari ini ia mengenakan pakaian formal dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor. "Sarapan dulu Natsu"Pinta Lucy dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Baik"kata Natsu yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan berdua pun makan bersama. "Luce,sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu belanja hari bersama Mirajane"kata Natsu.

"Hmm,kau pasti sibuk bisa belanja dengan Mirajane."kata Lucy.

"Sebelum berangkat aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempatnya Laxus" balas Natsu.

"Tunggu, aku merapikan ini dan kita siap berangkat"kata Lucy ceria. Natsu mengangguk dan memperhatikan Lucy yang dengan cekatan bersihkan piring dan meja makan. _"Lucy benar – benar istri yang sempurna. Pasti laki – laki yang akan menikah Lucy sangat beruntung" pikir Natsu._ "Natsu, aku sudah siap"kata Lucy yang terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan tanktop dan miniskirt berwarna putih dipadu dengan kardingan berwana yang sama.

"Kau cantik Luce"puji Natsu

"Terima kasih Natsu"kata Lucy dengan wajah yang memerah.

Seseampainya di Lightning Strike Bar,Lucy bertemu dengan Mirajane,sementara Natsu langsung menuju kantor."Kau sudah siap Lucy?" tanya Mirajane.

"Ya Mira-san"jawab Lucy.

"Panggil aku Mira atau Mira – nee"kata Mirajane dengan senyum keibuannya .

Selama tiga jam, Lucy dan Mirajane berkeliling mencari gaun untuk perjalanan mereka berdua masih berlanjut. Mirajane berserta Lucy memasuki Shadow Jewelry. Di dalam toko mereka bertemu dengan Rogue yang untungnya tidak bersama Sting. "Halo Rogue"sapa Lucy ramah.

"Halo Miss Lucy"balas Rogue.

"Rogue bisakah kau memberikan saran aksesoris apa yang pantas untuk Lucy?" tanya Mirajane Lembut. Rogue mengangguk. Ia mulai mengeluarkan perhiasan yang ia pikir cocok dipakai Lucy. Selama satu jam, mereka berada di toko milik Rogue.

Jam menunjukan pukul empat sore saat Mirajane dan Lucy tiba di bar milik Laxus."Wah, sudah jam segini. Mira aku pulang dulu, aku harus masak makan malam untuk Natsu" teriak Lucy dari depan pintu bar.

Sementara itu, Natsu yang sedang duduk termenung sendiri. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan menemui Lucy di apartemenya. _"Kenapa jadi memikirkan Lucy sih"keluh Natsu._ Tanpa disadari Natsu, tingkah lakunya yang seperti orang gila itu diam – diam diamati oleh Gilrdarts Clive, salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan milik Natsu. Tentu saja sebagai seorang mantan playboy yang berpengalaman ia bisa membedakan gejala orang yang jatuh cinta dan gejala orang gila,yang konon hampir mirip gejalanya. Gildarts juga tahu bahwa Natsu adalah orang yang sangat tidak peka, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Natsu menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Di apartemen Natsu,Lucy sudah selesai menyiapkan makan juga sudah selesai mencuci pakaiannya dan Natsu._"Kenapa aku melakukan semuanya?"pikir Lucy bingung._

Lucy memutuskan untuk duduk disofa dan menonton televise sambil ia menunggu Natsu pulang.

Setelah lama menunggu Natsu pulang,akhirnya Lucy ketiduran jam delapan tepat,saat Natsu pulang."Lucy aku pulang"kata Natsu namun tidak ada yang memberikan jawaban. Natsu menemukan Lucy sudah tertidur disofa. Dengan lembut dan perlahan ia menggendong Lucy menuju tempat tidurnya.

(Time skip)

Pesta keluarga Dragneel, memang selalu ramai. Lucy terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih dengan potongan A line, Perhiasan dengan bentuk hati sangat cocok di kalung,cincin,juga gelang yang ia kenakan. Sebelum berangkat ke pesta , Natsu memberikannya cincin bertahtakan batu ruby dijari manisnya. Sebagai cincin pertunangan menurut Natsu. Natsu terlihat sangat serasi dengan tuxedo berwarna putih,walaupun kata Natsu ia tidak menyukai baju formal.

Pesta kepulangan Gradine dari rumah sakit kebanyakan dihadiri oleh keluarga dekat Igneel. Natsu mengenalkanya pada Gajeel Redfox dan tunangannya Levy Macgarden yang ternyata Levy penggemar berat Luca Heart membuat Lucy berhaha hihi . Dengan cepat Levy dan Lucy bersahabat. Lucy pun merasa senang berada di pesta ini.

Alunan nada pun terdengar."Lucy mau berdansa denganku?"tanya Natsu.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku"jawab Lucy. Mereka berdua berdansa dengan diiringi lagu slow. Banyak yang memandang ke arah Natsu dan Lucy. Banyak yang memandang mereka karena iri dengan kemesraan mereka,sebagian ada yang kagum dengan mereka.

"Igneel,Natsu dan Lucy terlihat serasi ya"kata Gradine

"Mereka berdua sangat cocok"balas Igneel sambil tertawa kecil. "Oi Igneel sepertinya anakmu sudah mendapatkan pasangannya"kata seorang pria berambut hitam yang bernama Metalicana. Igneel mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Kemesraan Natsu dan Lucy, tentu saja dilihat oleh Sting yang hadir dipesta tersebut bersama Minerva. _"Ceh,mereka berdua tidak cocok"kata Sting yang cemburu._ "Sting apa yang kau pikirkan"tanya Minerva yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada"jawab Sting singkat. Tiba – tiba saja, satu ide muncul dikepala Sting. Sting pun kemudian tersenyum licik. "Minerva ayo kita berdansa"ajak Sting.

Setelah Lucy berdansa bersama Natsu dua lagu penuh. Lucy duduk ditaman,Natsu memintanya untuk menunggunya disini sementara ia berbicara.

Lucy sedang menikmati keindahan bulan ketika Sting mendekatinya. "Halo bidadari"sapa Sting.

"Apa maumu Sting?"tanya Lucy yang memiliki perasaan tidak enak mengenai Sting.

"Tidak ingin menemanimu disini"kata Sting dengan nada merayu."Aku tidak usah ditemani"jawab Lucy yang hendak kedalam ruangan. Sebelum Lucy bisa pergi dari tempatnya duduk tadi,Sting mencengkram lengan Lucy dengan sangat kuat. "Sting Lepaskan aku,sakit"kata Lucy yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sting. Tapi apa daya, Tenaga Sting sangat kuat mustahil bagi Lucy untuk bisa bebas dari cengkaraman Sting. Lucy masih berjuang melawan Sting ketika Sting berusaha menciumnya.

Tiba – tiba saja,cengkaraman di lengan Lucy terlepas."SUDAH KUBILANG LUCY TUNANGANKU STING! "teriak Natsu menahan Sting sudah jatuh terduduk ditanah dengan wajah yang memerah akibat tinju dari Natsu. Lucy berlari kepelukan Natsu dengan menangis."TAPI AKU MENYUKAI LUCY"balas Sting.

"Kau brengsek"kata Natsu yang masih memeluk Lucy.

"Natsu,sebaiknya kau ajak Lucy pulang dan Sting tolong tinggalkan pesta ini"kata Igneel dengan sangat bijaksana.

Sting pun pergi dengan Minerva mengikutinya dari belakang. Sedangkan Natsu membawa Lucy menuju mobil. Suara isak tangis Lucy masih terdengar. "Lucy? Kau tidak apa – apa ?"kata Natsu khawatir.

"Aku takut, Natsu"jawab Lucy sambil terisak – isak.

"Shhh, Lucy ada aku jangan menangis lagi"kata Natsu berusaha menenangkan Lucy. _"Lucy tolong jangan menangis lagi, aku akan menghajar orang yang membuatmu Natsu dalam hati. "Hey Lucy sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu"lanjut Natsu dalam pikirannya. _

Lucy pun jatuh tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not own Fairy Tail.

aku minjem idea awal dari otome game"My Forge wedding"

* * *

My Fake Wedding: Natsu Dragneel

Chapter 3

Sting Pov

Sting Euclife duduk disebuah yang bar dengan nama Black Tigress. Sting adalah seorang pria yang semua dia inginkan harus menjadi miliknya, termasuk Lucy Heartfilia. Ia akan mencari cara untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Ia mengakui sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis pirang tersebut, Sting langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terlebih lagi saat Lucy membela Natsu.

"Halo Rogue, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Boleh aku ke tempatmu sekarang?"kata Sting yang menelepon teman baiknya itu. Setelah Sting menutup telepon dan membayar minuman yang tadi dipesan,Sting langsung meluncur menuju tempat Rogue.

Lucy Pov

Lucy bangun dari tidurnya dengan gaun pesta yang ia kenakan kemarin. Dia juga mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ciuman pertamanya hampir dicuri oleh Sting. Lucy sangat berterima kasih pada Natsu yang datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Luce?"tanya Natsu sambil tertawa kecil. "Natsu? Kamu menggendong aku kesini semalam?" tanya Lucy. Natsu hanya mengangguk. "Ternyata kau cukup berat ya" goda Natsu membuat urat di kepala Lucy membesar. "Tidak sopan membicarakan masalah berat badan kepada seorang gadis"kata Lucy kesal. Sementara itu Natsu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Er Natsu,terima kasih yang kemarin ya"kata Lucy pelan. Natsu menampilkan senyuman khasnya." Itu bukan apa – apa Luce"balas Natsu sambil memandang wajah Lucy. Setelah itu keheningan mendatangi Natsu dan Lucy. "Meong"suara Happy yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. "A.. ku man..di dulu Natsu"kata Lucy gugup dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Natsu, ia sedang menggendong Happy namun wajahnya yang memerah terlihat sangat jelas. "Ne Happy, menurutmu apa Lucy menyukaiku?"Tanya Natsu yang hanya mendapat jawaban berupa meong dari kucing biru yang ada di gendongannya.

Sementara itu, Lucy yang berada di kamar mandi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Seandainya Natsu yang akan menciumku semalam,aku tidak keberatan"gumam Lucy . Wajah Lucy pun memerah,_"Lucy jangan berpikir seperti itu"kata Lucy. _Ia menghembuskan nafas. "Bagaimana pun juga kehidupanku sebagai tunangan Natsu akan berakhir,cepat atau lambat"kata Lucy pelan. Satu hal yang Lucy tahu pasti, Ia harus benar – benar mempersiapkan hatinya saat Natsu tidak membutuhkan dirinya lagi. Lucy pun semakin tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Lightning Strike Bar sangat ramai. Di tengah keramaian itu,Jelall Fernadez,Siegrain Fernadez,Gray Fullbuster dan Laxus Dreyar sedang berkumpul bersama – sama. "Natsu sangat beruntung,bisa bersama gadis secantik Lucy"Kata Siegrain.

"Aku setuju,walaupun pertunangan mereka cuma sandiwara tetap saja mereka pasangan serasi" kata Laxus.

"Dasar si kepala api itu, menyebalkan" gerutu Gray.

Jelall dan Siegrain tertawa bersama – sama sementara Gray masih kesal karena Natsu mengalahkannya. "Gray masih kesal karena Lucy memilih membantu Natsu"kata hanya terdiam tidak memberikan jawaban. "Gray apa cemburu pada Natsu?" goda Siegrain.

"Tidak,Lucy saja yang bodoh memilih Natsu"Balas Gray.

Sedikit yang mereka tahu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka._ "Jadi mereka hanya berpura – pura? Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan informasi ini. "kata pria itu dalam hati. _

Lucy dan Natsu sedang makan siang di sebuah café, ketika sebuah panggilan masuk menghampiri handphone milik Natsu."Luce, aku angkat dulu ini dari Rogue"pamit Natsu yang langsung berdiri.

"Halo Rogue,Ada apa? Aku sedang makan siang bersama Lucy"kata Natsu yang terlihat kesal.

"Bukan waktunya untuk itu, lebih baik kau menghentikan Sting sekarang"kata Rogue.

~FlashBack~

Rogue sedang mengambar sketsa di ruang studionya ketika Sting datang. Satu – satunya alasan Sting menemui Rogue adalah untuk mengetahui mengenai Lucy Heartfilia,gadis yang memenuhi otak Sting saat ini.

"Oi Rogue, kau'kan sering datang ke barnya Laxus juga sering berkumpul bersama Natsu, apa kau tahu kenapa Natsu mendadak memiliki tunangan?"tanya Sting dengan nada mengintrogasi .

"Kenapa tidak tanya sendiri pada orangnya langsung Sting ? Bukan urusanku dan itu juga bukan urusanmu juga"Jawab Rogue sewajar mungkin.

"Urusanku Rogue, Aku menyukai Lucy dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mengejarnya." kata Sting.

"Dia tunangan Natsu, sepupumu"kata Rogue mengingatkan. Sting membuang mukanya , pertanda ia tidak peduli apa yang di ucapkan Rogue."Kalau kamu tidak mau memberitahu,aku akan cari tahu sendiri"kata Sting mantap,sebelum ia meninggalkan Rogue yang langsung mencoba menghubungi Natsu.

~End Flasback~

"Sekarang dia dimana?"tanya Natsu yang tanpa sadar mengepalkan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Mira melihat Sting keluar dengan terburu – buru dari bar Laxus"jawab Rogue.

"Rogue, terima kasih. Biar masalah ini aku yang mengurus"balas Natsu. Natsu menghembuskan nafasnya berusaha menenangkan diri, tapi emosi Natsu kembali meledak saat ia melihat Sting dan Lucy duduk saling berhadapan.

Lucy Pov

Lucy sedang menunggu Natsu kembali dari menjawab telepon Rogue,ketika Sting duduk dihadapanya. "Mau apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Lucy.

"Huwa sabar, cuma ingin berbicara padamu"jawab Sting memberikan senyuman pada Lucy yang menurutnya senyuman yang bisa memikat semua gadis. Sedangkan Lucy melihatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sting ? aku ragu apa kita punya masalah" kata Lucy.

"Aku cuma ingin bilang aku tahu rahasia kalian berdua"kata Sting. Wajah Lucy langsung pucat pasi."Apa maksudmu? Rahasia apa? "kata Lucy yang berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Jangan menutupinya lagi Lucy,aku tahu bahwa kau dan Natsu berpura – pura tunangan"kata Sting. Mata Lucy semakin melebar namun ia tidak bisa berkata – kata. Senyuman Sting semakin melebar saat gadis di depannya membisu atau berubah menjadi arca. "Jika kamu penasaran darimana aku tahu soal ini. Aku mendengar pembicaraan Laxus dan yang lain dibar."jelas Sting sambil mengulum senyum. Lucy pun memaki Laxus dan yang lain dalam hati. "Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Lucy. Sting pun bersiul pelan. "Lucy Heartfilia yang aku inginkan adalah kau " jawab Sting. Lucy mengangkat salah satu alisnya."Dan jika aku menolak?"kata Lucy .

"Aku bisa bilang tentang ini ke bibi Gradine. Dia pasti marah besar pada Natsu. Oh iya jangan lupa kalau bibi baru keluar dari rumah sakit."kata Sting sambil tersenyum licik."Kau pengecut"kata Lucy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sting?" tanya Natsu dari belakang Lucy. Kedatangan Natsu membuat Lucy amat tenang." Aku baru saja bilang pada tunanganmu Natsu,bahwa aku mengetahui rahasia kalian berdua"jawab Sting santai. Wajah Natsu pun berubah menjadi serius. "Apa maumu?"tanya Natsu.

"Lucy Heartfilia"jawab Sting membuat emosi Natsu semakin memuncak."Jadi Lucy apa jawabanmu? Aku bisa saja mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada bibi Gradine tapi Lucy bibi Gradine bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi'kan. Jika itu terlalu berat aku tak akan memaksa kau harus pindah dari apartemen Natsu" kata Sting. "Sting,Lucy bukan barang yang bisa kamu perintah"kata Natsu.

Lucy melihat Natsu, ia sudah tahu cepat atau lambat kehidupannya bersama Natsu akan berakhir namun ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Satu keputusan harus dibuatnya. "Baik, aku akan keluar dari apartemen Natsu"kata Lucy.

"LUCE"Teriak Natsu yang tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. "Maaf Natsu dan terima kasih"kata Sting tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Luce, kau tidak harus melakukan ini"kata Natsu.

"Gomen Natsu,tapi jika kesehatan ibumu yang jadi taruhannya, aku… aku " Lucy tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya,air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Ia tidak tahu tapi hatinya sakit. Natsu memeluk tubuh Lucy, membiarkan tangisan Lucy bisa teredam.

Sting tentu saja merasa cemburu melihat Natsu dan Lucy berpelukan. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu"kata Sting yang diabaikan oleh Lucy dan Natsu.

Baru kali ini, Natsu Dragneel merasa tidak berdaya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan Lucy atau pun menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang sekarang ada dipelukannya. "Ayo kita pulang"ajak Natsu pelan. Lucy hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Natsu,dirasakan cepat oleh Lucy. Padahal ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan tangan Natsu saat mereka berpegangan tangan.

"Natsu,aku pergi"pamit Lucy didepan pintu kamar kali ini Lucy merasakan hatinya sakit saat meninggalkan apartemen Natsu.

Sementara itu,Natsu duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur. Kepalanya sedang berfikir. Setelah beberapa saat Natsu berpikir akhirnya memutuskan yang tidak bisa membuat Sting memeras Lucy.

* * *

A/N: next chapter will be last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I'm not own Ft**

* * *

My Fake Wedding: Natsu Dragneel.

Sepeninggalanya dari apartemen Natsu, Lucy tentu saja menuju tempat Laxus untuk sementara disana. Sejak ia meninggalkan apartemen Natsu, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hatinya,sesuatu yang hadir sejak ia bertemu dengan Natsu.

Jam menunjukan waktu makan siang ketika ia bertemu dengan Laxus. "Laxus, besok aku akan kembali ke kota Clover."kata Lucy. Laxus hanya terdiam."Lagi pula aku sudah dua hari sini,jadi tidak enak merepotkanmu "lanjut Lucy.

"Baiklah, tapi malam ini kamu bantu Freed ya"kata menanggukan kepala pertanda ia setuju.

Sementara itu, Natsu berada diruang kantor ayahnya."Ayah,ibu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"kata Natsu dengan nada serius membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung."Ada apa nak?"tanya Ibunya.

"Aku ingin jujur pada kalian"jawab Natsu

* * *

Bar Lightning Strike sangat penuh malam ini. Lucy,Freed dan Mirajane sbuk melayani para pelanggan. Di pojok ruangan Gray,Jelal,Siegrain dan Rogue sedang mendikusikan sesuatu.

"Apa Lucy sudah menyadarinya?" Jelall

"Sepertinya belum"jawab Gray.

"Untuk seorang penulis cerita cinta ia benar – benar tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri"kata Siegrain.

"Dia lebih idiot daripada Natsu" komentar Gray.

Rogue mendengarkan saja pembicaraan teman – temannya, namun tatapan matanya mengarah pada Lucy yang ada dibalik meja bar dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang melayaninya. _"Sting?!"kata Rogue dalam hati._

* * *

Lucy tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Sting Euclife duduk dihadapannya dan tersenyum. "Hai"sapa Sting ramah.

"Apa maumu?"tanya Lucy dengan galak.

"Jangan galak begitu dong. Aku juga pelanggan disini"jawab Sting santai. Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba bersabar dengan manusia pemaksa di depannya.

"Bisa aku minta Blue Moon"pesan Sting. Lucy pun membuatkan pesanan Sting dengan setengah hati. "Hei Lucy, besok ada waktu aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan."kata Sting. Lucy meletakkan pesanan Sting didepan wajah manusia yang paling disebali Lucy."Besok, aku mau kembali ke kota ku."jawab Lucy tanpa emosi. Sting mengigit bibir bahwanya sendiri. "Kau tidak boleh pergi"kata Sting dengan emosi.

"Kamu bukan ayahku,jadi jangan mengaturku"balas Lucy dengan emosi juga. "Tidak,bisakah kamu mengerti aku mencintaimu" seru Sting. "Tidak,aku tidak bisa melihatnya" tantang Lucy membuat Sting semakin marah. Dengan cepat Sting menarik tangan Lucy membuanya menabrak meja bar yang menghalangi mereka berdua. "Hei kau menyakitiku"kata Lucy yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sting dan berhasil.

Lucy pun segera berlari ke belakang bar dan Sting mengikutinya. Rogue,Gray, Jelall dan Siegrain yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menelepon Natsu.

Natsu hendak menuju bar Laxus, saat Jellal meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Lucy dalam bahaya. Natsu pun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa mempedulikan jeritan – jeritan klakson mobil.

* * *

Lucy berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding belakang bar, tanpa mengetahui Sting mengikutinya dari belakang. Lucy memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ketika Lucy membuka matanya, ia mendapati Sting berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan berada di tembok mengurung Lucy. Lucy bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara nafas Sting di dekat telinganya membuatnya merasa jijik.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku Lucy"kata Sting depresi. "Karena aku jatuh cinta pada Natsu"akui Lucy.

"Baik, Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu,maka Natsu pun juga tidak"Kata Sting. Perlahan kedua tangan Sting menuju leher Lucy dan mencekiknya. Kedua tangan Lucy mencoba melepaskan tangan Sting yang ada dilehernya sambil berusaha mendapatkan oksigen.

Tiba – tiba saja Lucy bisa bernafas kembali dan saat ia membuka mata yang berdiri didepannya bukan Sting namun Natsu dalam keadaan sangat marah. "Natsu " bisik Lucy.

"Kamu tidak apa – apa Lucy?" tanya Natsu khawatir.

"Aku baik – baik saja, dimana Sting?" kata Lucy. Natsu hanya melihat kearah tumpukan sampah,Dimana Sting sudah berdiri setelah menerima tinju dari Natsu.

"STING KAU MAU MEMBUNUH LUCY? HAH?"teriak Natsu. Sting hanya tersenyum."Tepat sekali, kalau aku tidak bisa memilikinya maka tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya"balas Sting melancarkan serangan pada Natsu. Pukulan Sting pada Natsu berhasil dihindari oleh yang bersangkutan. Perkelahian mereka berdua semakin yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung berlari ke dalam bar untuk meminta pertolongan. Namun saat Lucy datang bersama Gray dan yang lainnya, perkelahian itu telah selesai. Sting sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri sedangkan Natsu di penuhi luka – luka. "Natsu,kamu tidak apa – apa ?" tanya Lucy khawatir sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Natsu. "Aku tidak apa – apa"jawab Natsu sambil menggengam tangan Lucy yang menyentuh pipinya. "Natsu masuklah biar aku obati lukamu"kata Lucy lembut, sementara Rogue dan Gray membawa Sting masuk untuk di periksa Jellal.

Lucy membawa Natsu ke kamarnya sambil membawa kotak p3k. Saat Natsu memasuki kamar Lucy, yang ia lihat adalah koper Lucy yang sudah dibereskan serta barang – barangnya lain. "Duduk di tempat tidur Natsu"kata Lucy yang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil memperhatikan Lucy yang cukup cekatan mengobati luka – lukanya.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Clover"jawab Lucy yang sekarang memperban luka Natsu. Mata Natsu langsung membesar . .Tangan kanan Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy,"Kenapa?"tanya Natsu yang melihat ke dalam mata Lucy. Lucy pun membalas tatapan mata Natsu."Aku harus kembali, lagipula aku sudah menyelesaikan risetku disini" kata Lucy menjelaskan. Selesai Lucy menjelaskan alasannya, kedua lengan Natsu memeluk tubuh gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya."Na..Natsu"kata Lucy dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jangan pergi"kata Natsu.

"Natsu?"kata Lucy tidak mengerti.

"Luce, aku aku… "kata Natsu dengan wajah merah semerah rambut Erza.

"Maaf?" kata Lucy terkejut.

"Lucy Heartfilia aku menyukaimu.." Kata Natsu sekali lagi. Lucy memandang ke dalam mata Natsu berusaha mencari tanda – tanda kebohongan disana, namun Lucy tidak menemukannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Natsu"balas Lucy malu – malu. Natsu merasa menjadi pria yang paling bahagia di dunia. Tanpa perlu merasa malu lagi Natsu mengecup bibir Lucy. " Ne Lucy, aku sudah bilang pada kedua orang tua ku yang sesungguhnya "kata Natsu. Lucy tentu saja kaget. " Mereka bilang mereka mengerti"lanjut Natsu membuat Lucy bernafas lega.

"Mereka juga sudah setuju, kalau menikah denganmu"kata Natsu. Wajah Lucy pun semakin memerah. "Lucy will you?"tanya Natsu.

"Ya Natsu. "jawab Lucy pun menyematkan cincin di jari manis Lucy.

* * *

Suara dentang lonceng gereja berbunyi dengan merdu,seakan – akan memberkati sepasang pengantin yang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan disana.

Natsu yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih sangat bahagia mengandeng tangan Lucy. Lucy mengenakan gaun pengatin milik ibunya dengan model gaun cinderela, Rambut Lucy dihiasi tiara yang terbuat dari rangkain bunga. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, melangkah keluar dari gereja dan menuju mobil Natsu.

Seluruh teman – teman Natsu dan Lucy datang. Mereka memberikan selamat pada pasangan yang berbahagia tersebut." Natsu selamat ya" kata Jelall dan Siegrain. Natsu tersenyum. "Lu-chan selamat"kata Levy.

Setelah akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai di depan melambaikan tangan mereka pada yang lain,sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan gereja untuk menikmati bulan madu mereka.

The end


End file.
